


Andante

by Maharu_Natsuzawa



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Other, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-21
Updated: 2011-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maharu_Natsuzawa/pseuds/Maharu_Natsuzawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waktu terkadang memang membodohi kita. Tapi, tahukah? Jika kita telah terikat dengan seseorang, seberapa kalipun waktu berusaha menipu kita. Pada akhirnya kita akan kembali juga padanya.<br/>.<br/>Ia adalah refleksi dari substansi bernama Kim Heechul yang tersusun dari beberapa unsur kimia dan informasi jiwa. Ia hanyalah berkas-berkas Kim Heechul yang paling esensial, yang menunggu seseorang yang tepat untuk mengembalikannya ke kosmik yang telah menamparnya keras-keras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Andante

**Andante**

Holy Chul Projects © 2011

 

 **Disclaimer:** Super Junior's Kim Heechul is mine.

 **Warnings:** Yaoi. Semi-AU. Plot-holes.

.

 

 _(Terkadang, waktu memang membodohi kita_ )

 

 

Kim Heechul selalu terjatuh di tempat yang sama, di hari dan jam yang sama, dan bahkan di detik yang sama. Dapat ia lihat dirinya sendiri jatuh dari langit―dalam arti sebenarnya―seperti yang bisa ia lihat di setiap pembukaan acara komedi bernama Tuan Kacang Polong, _Mr. Bean._ Setiap kali ia melihat dirinya sendiri terjun dari atas horizon yang tak terpetakan, ia berpikir kalau ia adalah Mr. Bean―yang selalu diterima berkat kejenakaannya yang memikat hati penonton.

Tapi tentu saja ia bukanlah Mr. Bean. Ia Kim Heechul.

Ia adalah Kim Heechul yang terus terperangkap dalam jaman yang statis. Ia adalah Kim Heechul yang tak akan bisa bermobilisasi bersama dengan manusia-manusia lain. Ia adalah Kim Heechul yang bukan Kim Heechul―ia adalah sebuah bayangan Kim Heechul, yang terus berpura-pura menjadi Kim Heechul yang utuh dan tak dapat menembus dimensi ke-empat.

Ia adalah refleksi dari substansi bernama Kim Heechul yang tersusun dari beberapa unsur kimia dan informasi jiwa. Ia hanyalah berkas-berkas Kim Heechul yang paling esensial, yang menunggu seseorang yang tepat untuk mengembalikannya ke kosmik yang telah menamparnya keras-keras.

...

 

Dunia telah mengutuknya. Tak ada yang mau menerima se-abstrak Kim Heechul yang terus menyeret kakinya kesana-kemari. Seakan pohon beringin tua dan atau nisan berlumut yang dimakan uzur, ia terlupakan.

“ _Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu, Chullie-ah. Tak akan pernah. Aku akan menjemputmu, tunggu aku disana._ ” Heechul terus mengingat kata itu. Kalimat tegas yang diucapkan oleh seorang pemuda bermata cerah dan dekik yang manis. Pemuda itu menggenggam tangannya erat, tersenyum penuh kegetiran―jangan lupakan dekik di sudut bibirnya―dan meyakinkannya.

Ia berhasil meyakinkan pemuda Heechul berumur enambelas tahun. Sahabat karibnya―yang diangkat anak oleh kedua orang tuanya yang kaya raya, Jungsu―yang mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan sangat tegas. Sebelum ia membalikkan punggungnya, ia mencium pipi lembut Heechul yang pucat pasi. Lalu, ia tak pernah kembali.

Heechul tersenyum sepintas―ingatan itu masih terpaku begitu eratnya di lokus otaknya yang tak pernah bisa lagi diraba. Jungsu dalam balutan baju kamuflase sangatlah gagah―sangat jauh dari imej-nya sebagai laki-laki berparas ayu, seperti dirinya.

Refleks, jemarinya yang lentik dan putih bersih membelai wajahnya. Dulu, wajah yang tengah ia sentuh adalah idaman setiap pria yang memandangnya iri. Wajah ini yang membuatnya berhasil memikat seorang gadis manis bergigi kelinci bernama Ahn Sohee―yang bibir indahnya pernah ia kecup.

Ah. Apa kukata? Kim Heechul terperangkap dalam jaman. Ia tak akan pernah bisa bermobilisasi. Ia tak ditakdirkan untuk hanyut bersama arus waktu manusia milenium akhir.

 

Ia hidup bersama mereka―bernafas dan bergerak. Membuang hajat dan makan. Tapi ia tidak bisa terlihat. Ia tak teraba.

Waktu Kim Heechul selamanya berhenti di tahun 1945. Ia terperangkap dalam Kim Heechul berumur enambelas tahun.

…

Leeteuk baru saja menyelesaikan siarannya di Sukira bersama Hyukjae. Matanya terasa begitu berat dan kepalanya berputar bagai bianglala. Setelah sampai di _dorm_ nanti, ia bersumpah untuk langsung tidur dan mengabaikan teriakan Donghae yang menyuruhnya makan. Ia tak butuh makan, demi Tuhan. Ia hanya butuh istirahat sejenak dan semuanya akan berjalan seperti biasa.

“ _Hyung,_ kau mau makan tidak?” Hyukjae menawarkannya sekotak nasi bekal―buatan fans-nya yang rela datang malam-malam untuk menonton _open studio_ -nya. Leeteuk hanya menatapnya sekilas dan menggeleng. Jakunnya sudah naik turun, tapi ia tidak dalam _mood_ yang baik untuk makan.

Jadilah pemuda berambut _hazel_ itu pergi. Ia butuh sepasok udara segar, agar migrain _sialan_ ini lenyap. Maka dari itu, pemuda berdekik itu berdiri disini―disebuah lapangan luas dibalik gedung KBS, yang lebih akrab disebut sebagai _parking area._

Ketika Leeteuk mendongakkan kepalanya, visualisasinya langsung disambut oleh parade konstelasi zodiak yang bercumbu mesra. Mereka bercahaya―langsung mengingatkannya pada salah satu lagu dalam album garapannya bersama rekan se-grupnya. Tebak apa.

Ya― _Shining Star._ Ia langsung teringat pada sebelas bintang cerah yang selalu menghiasi harinya. Ia tersenyum hangat ketika ia mendapati beberapa bintang bersinar lebih gemerlap, seolah menjawab suara hatinya. Adik-adiknya―rekan se-grupnya, ia teringat akan mereka. Dari Hankyung sampai Kyuhyun. Hal itu membuatnya ingin segera pulang ke _dorm_ dan memeluk mereka satu persatu. Kerinduan yang sangat amat tiba-tiba menyesaki dadanya.

Ia ingin segera bertemu sebelas pasang mata berwarna obsidian itu―segera.

Pemuda itu tak sadar ketika sepasang mata berwarna obskurit yang lain mengawasinya sedari tadi―air mukanya sedih.

…

 

Leeteuk membuka pintu _dorm_ lantai duabelas dan menjatuhkan badannya di sofa. Membuang nafas kuat-kuat, ia melepaskan kancing teratas dari kemeja birunya. Tak seperti biasa, ruang tengah lantai atas sunyi senyap. Biasanya masih ada Donghae dan Kangin yang makan _ramyeon cup_ sambil menonton drama tengah malam atau Hankyung yang sedang komat-kamit membaca buku setebal tujuh senti bertuliskan huruf _pinyin_ yang tak bisa dibaca saking kecil _font_ -nya. Atau kalau sedang tidak sibuk, Ryeowook juga ikut memeriahkan suasana ruang tengah dengan membawakan camilan empat sehat lima sempurna.

Kemana mereka semua?

Kemungkinan besar Donghae tengah terlelap. Kangin sedang main entah kemana karena tidak ada sepatunya di rak, dan Hankyung, mungkin sedang main ke lantai bawah. Dengan acuhnya, ia melengang pergi menuju kamarnya dan Donghae.

Tanpa mempedulikan seorang pemuda lain yang kini ekor matanya tengah membuntuti sosok Leeteuk yang menghilang.

Kim Heechul mendengus; kemudian mengikuti Leeteuk menghilang ke kamar pribadinya.

…

 

Dunia Kim Heechul. Dunia lima dimensi. Ia bukanlah partikel yang seharusnya menghuni tempat ini. Tapi kenyataannya ia menghuni tempat ini. Heechul tertunduk lesu   
―menatap kakinya yang merefleksikan warna serta pola lantai kayu yang tengah dipijaknya. 

Sepotong kertas foto tergeletak di dekat tempat ia berada―wajah seorang pemuda berparas manis, berlabel 'Jungsu'. Tangan lentik Kim Heechul mengambilnya, kemudian ditatapnya mata gelap penuh kehangatan semu itu.

Dan sebutir air mata jatuh―menimpa pipi mulus refleksi pemuda Jungsu itu, sedikit memudarkan warnanya. Kim Heechul tersenyum, tapi matanya tak menunjukkan hal yang serupa.

…

 

“Donghae-ah, sejak kapan kamar ini ada disini?” Leeteuk berdiri di depan daun pintu berwarna mahogani. Ia tak pernah sadar jika ada sebuah kamar lagi disebelah kamar Hankyung. Atau lebih tepatnya, ia memang tidak pernah peduli jika ada kamar itu. 

“ _Hyung_ nglantur apa? Pintu itu kan sudah ada sejak lama. Sejak pertama kali kita pindah kemari pintu itu kan memang disitu.” Kata Donghae terdengar begitu santai, tetapi Leeteuk tetap tak bisa mempercayainya. Seingatnya, pintu ini tak pernah ada. Jangan ramahkan ingatan _leader_ ini―ia cukup ahli dalam hal ingat-mengingat.

  
Leeteuk keheranan. Ia tak pernah bertemu pintu yang warnanya dua    
tone   
lebih gelap dari pintu kamar anggota yang lain. Ia ingin mengabaikan saja pintu itu dan mempercayai kalimat Donghae apa adanya―tapi ia tak bisa. Ada sesuatu dalam pintu misterius itu yang membuatnya penasaran.  


Tanpa ragu, ia membuka pintu itu.

“ _Mwoya_?” Sebuah lukisan klasik dari tinta hitam pekat tergatung disana―sebuah lukisan diri. Lukisan seorang pemuda bermata sayu dengan bibir tebal yang sensual. Tatapan mata itu seolah merayunya―menggodanya. 

“Kim Heechul...” Lidah Leeteuk terasa begitu familiar dengan nama itu―entah mengapa. Raganya merasa asing dengan nama itu, namun entah kenapa, bagian terpenting dirinya mengatakan bahwa ia mengenal nama itu. 

_Siapa Kim Heechul?_

 _  
Sebuah senyum, dengan lesung pipi di kedua pipinya yang ranum. Rambutnya yang halus dan harum. Kulitnya yang seputih susu sehalus pualam. Lalu, mata yang meradang kesedihan. Gumpalan awan Cumolo Nimbus pembawa hujan menggenangi langit berwarna obskurita itu.    
_

“ _Jangan pergi...” suara yang ringkih, dari seseorang yang lemah. Jemari penuh kehangatan itu menggeggam erat sudut seragam kemiliterannya―menahannya untuk pergi._

 _Lalu kemudian jari itu melepaskan genggamannya. Hujan akhirnya turun._

Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia ingat―ia pernah melihat pemuda berparas serupa dalam mimpinya entah kapan itu. Penggalan mimpi itu ia ingat dengan jelas.

Di sudut ruangan hampa itu, Kim Heechul tersenyum.

 

…

 

Kim Heechul juga melihat hal yang sama. Ia merekam peristiwa itu lekat-lekat. Hari bersejarah dimana akhirnya Jungsu menciumnya―tidak di jidat seperti yang selama ini dilakukannya―tetapi di pipi dan bonus ciuman kecil di sudut bibir.

  
Heechul tak pernah peduli dengan hal yang remeh dan tak menarik semacam debaran hati dan perasaan menyenangkan ketika melakukan skinship, tapi entah mengapa kini ia merasakannya. Lebih menyenangkan dari sekedar melumat bibir mungil Sohee. Lebih mendebarkan ketika lidah tajamnya menyentuh ujung lidah Sohee.    


Apakah ia mulai meyukai Jungsu?

Segera ditepisnya pernyataan tersebut ketika ia memikarkan ciuman kecil di sudut bibir itu. Namun ciuman kecil itulah yang membuatnya sanggup bertahan dan mempercayai Jungsu terus menerus. Ciuman itu pula-lah yang memberikannya sekotak kebahagiaan―ketika tak ada siapapun yang bisa memberinya kebahagiaan dan tak ada seorangpun yang dapat ia percayai.

“ _Chullie-ah, aku pasti pulang. Tenanglah,_ hyung _yang akan menjagamu._ ” 

Heechul mengusap kaki kanannya. Terasa begitu pedih jika cuaca sedang buruk.

Hujan turun. Heechul merasa jantungnya yang tak berdetak kini berhenti berdetak―sekali lagi. Mengapa ia tak diijinkan untuk sekedar menyentuh seinci kulit Jungsu?

 

…

 

“Aku tidak apa-apa, Wookie, sungguh. Lanjutkan acaramu dengan penuh konsentrasi, oke?” Leeteuk mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Ryeowook yang mengkhawatirkannya. _Rhinitis_ -nya kembali, dan ia sangat yakin ini semua berkat serbuk bunga sialan yang berterbangan seenaknya sendiri dan membangkitkan penyakit tak menyenangkan ini. Hidungnya terasa aneh, paru-parunya terkadang terasa begitu pedih. 

Ryeowook diseberang telepon menceramahi sebentar, lalu memutuskan hubungan. Leeteuk menghela nafas; kadang ia merasa aneh jika adik-adiknya yang merawat dan memperhatikannya. Ia membanting tubuhnya dan mencoba memejamkan mata. Besok ada siaran Sukira dan rasanya ia tak tega meninggalkan Eunhyuk sendirian mengasuh program itu.

Ia harus tidur.

 

…

Kim Heechul berdiri mematung. Park Jungsu yang tengah tertidur lelap terlihat begitu menggiurkan. Ia hampir saja mendaratkan jemarinya yang lentik tepat di sela-sela jari Leeteuk―kalau saja ia tak ingat ia harus memulai segalanya dari awal.

Ia telah mengulang ini―berkali-kali. Dan ia tak ingin gagal. Menyentuh benda yang haram baginya adalah sama harganya dengan mengulang prosesi pencariannya dari awal, kembali lagi ke hari dimana Jungsu mencium pipi dan sudut bibirnya. Ia tak mau menunggu lagi selama itu―selama sampai ia bertemu dan menemukan Jungsu, untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

Heechul mengamati wajah polos Leeteuk yang tengah tertidur dengan lelapnya. Tak ada yang berubah dari Park Jungsu berumur enambelas tahun yang berhenti bertumbuh dan berkembang di dalam ingatan seorang Kim Heechul. Bahkan dekik khas di sudut bibirnya masih ada disana.

“Jungsu-ah, kau bilang kau akan menjemputku. Kau bilang kau akan menjagaku. Aku sudah melewati waktu empat dimensi. Kenapa aku masih tetap tak bisa menyentuhmu?” Kim Heechul bergumam―mata obsidiannya yang besar bundar memandang Jungsu; menuntut. 

Jungsu tak menjawab. Dengkuran halus terlontar dari bibir mungilnya.

“Jungsu-ah, apakah yang berada didalam tubuhmu ini Park Jungsu yang kukenal? Ingatkah kau dulu ketika kau mengajakku mengikuti kencan buta?” 

Jungsu tak menjawab. Dengkuran halus masih terdengar.

“Jungsu-ah, kau yang mempertemukanku dengan Ahn Sohee.” 

Jungsu masih tetap membisu. Dengkuran halus terdengar dari bibir ranumnya.

“Jungsu-ah, aku mencium bibir Ahn Sohee.” 

Jungsu selalu dan tetap membisu. Dengkuran halus terdengar dari bibirnya yang tak terkatup sempurna.

Kim Heechul tersenyum simpul seperti biasa. Lesung pipi yang khas ikut mempermanis wajahnya yang pucat. Tatapan matanya meneduh―tak lagi memandang Leeteuk dengan sorot mata menuntut. Ia tak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan Jungsu-nya sebelum ia sendiri sadar akan keberadaannya. Dan menyadarkan Jungsu atas eksistensinya adalah hal yang sungguh sulit.

Kenapa ia yang harus menunggu Park Jungsu? Kenapa ia terikat sedemikian rupa dengan pemuda berdekik ini?

“Jungsu-ah, kurasa aku terlalu mencintaimu.” 

Angin yang menerbangkan helaian bunga plum masuk melalui jendela kamar Leeteuk yang setengah terbuka. Harum bunga plum yang telah mekar penuh mengisi ruangan berdinding putih bersih itu―membawa sepotong nostalgia manis pada Kim Heechul.

 

  
Bayangan Jungsu yang tertawa sambil membawa water canon melintas di otaknya. Satu tembakan dari senjata mainan itu menumbangkan awak Heechul yang ringkih. Kim Heechul ikut tertawa terbahak-bahak, karena baginya, senyum khas Jungsu adalah obat termujarab.    


“ _Lihat saja, Chullie! Aku akan menyembuhkan penyakitmu! Kau pasti bisa sembuh dan kita berdua akan hidup bahagia dan bermain seperti ini dengan ceria! Kau juga tak perlu membawa-bawa obat dan duduk di kursi roda!”_

Heechul tersenyum manis mendengar janji dari Jungsu―yang begitu meyakinkan. Meskipun begitu, ia harus pelan-pelan melupakan janji itu.

Jungsu yang berjanji akan menjadi dokter spesialis Onkologi telah menghilang ditelan jaman. Yang ada kini adalah Jungsu yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum―meskipun Heechul tahu Jungsu tak akan pernah menyadari kehadirannya.

Kim Heechul tersenyum―lagi. Ia harus memupus harapan untuk menjadi utuh kembali jauh-jauh.

…

 

Leeteuk membuka matanya. Langit nun jauh disana merefleksikan warna emas yang menggiurkan. Rasi bintang musim semi malu-malu mengintip dari balik awan sirus yang gemuk menggemaskan. Leeteuk merasa hidungnya gatal sekali ketika ia bernafas dan menghirup bau bunga plum yang segar.

“Aish, alergi serbuk bunga.” ia menginjak sehelai bunga plum berwarna merah muda pucat. Matanya menatap beberapa kelopak bunga indah itu berceceran kemana-mana―membentuk sebuah pola tertentu. 

Pola itu mengajaknya berteka-teki. Mereka mengajaknya kesuatu tempat.

Leeteuk mengikutinya. Terbersin-bersin, jiwa penasarannya tak dapat teredam hanya karena alergi serbuk bunga. Jejak bunga misterius, kemanakah engkau membawa Park Jungsu pergi?

 _Tap._

Sampai sudah. Kamar berpintu mahogani tanpa penghuni adalah tujuan akhirnya. Leeteuk mengerutkan keningnya. Jemarinya ragu-ragu menyentuh kenop pintu itu―dan akhirnya memutarnya. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas isi kamar misterius ini; sebuah lukisan potret diri kuno bergambar seorang pemuda yang entah tampan entah cantik―yang ia rasa ia kenal.

Kamar itu, tak seperti yang Leeteuk duga, begitu rapi. Meskipun kamar ini kosong (hanya ada satu kasur tidur yang entah mengapa terlihat empuk), tak ada sedikitpun debu yang menempel pada dindingnya. Dari jendela kamar ini, dapat Leeteuk lihat aliran sungai Han yang tenang dan pemandangan langit kota Seoul yang meskipun terkotori berkat uap karbon dioksida, masih terlihat begitu mempesona.

Jangan lupakan lukisan pemuda 'Kim Heechul' yang menimbulkan ketertarikan dalam batin pemuda bermarga Park itu. Lukisan itu masih ada disana, tentu saja―sama menawannya, sama elegannya. Ini yang kedua kalinya Leeteuk berhadapan dengan mata obsidian yang terperangkap dalam lukisan itu. Mata dalam lukisan itu sungguh indah―menghanyutkan, seduktif.

Jangan salahkan Leeteuk yang terpesona pada lukisan tinta itu. Salahkan pemuda bernama Kim Heechul yang terlalu menawan hatinya.

“Kim Heechul... entah mengapa aku merasa mengenal pemuda ini. Aku merasa aku sangat dekat dengan pemuda ini.” Dalam keremangan kamar hampa yang hanya dibantu oleh sinar keperakan bulan―Kim Heechul yang tengah duduk di kasurnya tersenyum. 

_Cepatlah sadari keberadaanku, Park Jungsu._

 

…

 

“Lho, _hyung_ ini bagaimana sih? Ini kan potret diri Heechul- _hyung_!” Lagi-lagi Donghae mengatakan hal yang membuatnya bingung setengah mati. Donghae juga mengenal pemuda Kim Heechul? 

“Eh―siapa itu Heechul- _hyung_?” mendengar pertanyaan Leeteuk yang lugu, Donghae tertawa. Matanya memandang pemuda berambut _hazel_ itu dari atas sampai kebawah―meng-x-ray. 

“ _Hyung_ nglantur lagi ya? Ini hadiah dari Heechul- _hyung_ sebelum ia meninggal lima tahun lalu, kan? Apa _hyung_ sudah lupa?” Donghae menggeleng pelan dan meninggalkan Leeteuk sendirian di kamar kosong dimana lukisan Kim Heechul digantung. 

Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Ia tidak pernah bertemu pemuda bernama Kim Heechul sebelumnya, demi Tuhan! Ia tidak pernah mengenal nama itu, meskipun sepertinya ia ber-deja vu mengakrabinya. Kenapa Donghae bilang mereka semua mengenal Kim Heechul? Siapa itu Kim Heechul?

“ _Jungsu-ah, kau akan kembali, kan? Kau tak akan meninggalkanku sendirian disini, kan?_ ” _Heechul bertanya, menatap kedua mata Jungso yang tegah sibuh menyimak buku kedokteran setebal lima senti penuh dengan huruf latin. Jungso tersenyum, mengacak rambut Heechul yang menipis ditelan wabah._

“ _Tentu saja, Chullie-ah.” Ia tersenyum, dekik khas terlihat lagi. Heechul memukul pundak Jungsu dan keduanya tertawa-tawa._

 _Di pinggir sungai Han yang beraliran tenang, kedua remaja itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Mencoba bermimpi._

Sekali lagi Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya. Darimana rekaman peristiwa tadi?

Ah―ia tak mengerti. Terlalu rumit. Kim Heechul, pemuda yang tak dikenalnya tapi ia merasa mengenalnya dan potongan-potongan memori yang entah mengapa timbul-tenggelam seenaknya sendiri yang selalu melibatkan Kim Heechul.

Apakah sesungguhnya ia memiliki koneksi tertentu dengan pemuda ini? Apakah sebenarnya ia terikat dengan pemuda ini?

Leeteuk sekali lagi memandang lukisan Kim Heechul. Masih seperti sedia kala―tenang, mempesona, seduktif, indah, sangat familier.

 

…

  
Kim Heechul duduk bersila memandangi bulan. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh Jungsu yang tinggal selangkah lagi menjadi miliknya, dalam harafiah. Ia sedang malas menyembunyikan dirinya dari dunia tiga dimensi, maka dari itu ia bisa menyentuh gelas yang ia pinjam yang sepertinya milik Eunhyuk karena di dasar gelas itu tertulis 'Eunhyuk'. Diteguknya soju lalu ia kembali tenggelam dalam nostalgia-nya.    


 

Ia tak pernah menyesal mengenal Park Jungsu. Ia hanya menyesal karena ia bertemu Park Jungsu dalam keadaan yang salah kaprah. Ia menyesal karena tak bisa menepati janjinya bersama Jungsu. Ia menyesal karena hanya ia sendiri yang berhenti―tak meneruskan hidupnya.

 

“Ah, kuharap aku bisa meminum _soju_ bersama Jungsu-ah.” 

 

“Kalau begitu mengapa kita tidak meminumnya bersama sekarang?”―Kim Heechul terkejut, ia menoleh begitu cepatnya sampai-sampai beberapa tetes _soju_ dari gelas bergambar monyet yang ia pakai muncrat. 

 

  
Leeteuk―Park Jungsu ada disana. Melihatnya, tersenyum padanya. Ia bahkan tak segan-segan duduk disampingnya dan menuangkan soju ke gelas yang dibawanya.

 

“Hei, aku Park Jungsu. Kau benar Kim Heechul?” Heechul hanya bisa mengangguk. Mata pemuda itu membiusnya. Jungsu tersenyum lembut―persis seperti yang dilakukannya padanya berpuluh-puluh tahun silam. Senyumnya tak kunjung berubah. Bahkan cara bicara dan suaranya juga tak ada perubahan berarti. 

 

  
Leeteuk sendiri tak bisa mempercayai matanya. Pemuda yang tengah meneguk soju dengan wajah polos ini adalah Kim Heechul dalam lukisan―semacam hantu yang entah hantu atau manusia atau hanya arwah. Ah, Leeteuk tak bisa menjelaskannya karena ia tak paham.   


 

Namun Leeteuk yakin seratus persen bahwa pemuda itu Kim Heechul. Matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya, surai rambutnya sama persis dengan yang tercetak di lukisan itu.

 

“Err―Heechul-sshi, apakah kita saling mengenal?” Leeteuk bertanya, mengisi keheningan selama keduanya saling menghabiskan _soju_ dalam gelas masing-masing. Heechul memandangnya dengan alis yang mengkerut heran. 

 

“Kurasa antara iya dan tidak. Aku mengenalmu sejak dulu, tapi kurasa kau tak pernah mengenalku.” Kini giliran Jungsu untuk mengerutkan keningnya. Lalu darimana Heechul mengenalnya? 

 

“Aku tahu kau pasti heran karena hanya aku yang mengenalimu. Asal kau tahu saja, aku ini bukan manusia. Aku ini semacam reinkarnasi manusia.” Heechul menjelaskan―matanya tak menatap lawan bicaranya, melainkan ke lukisan dirinya yang rupawan. Ia memainkan gelas _soju_ -nya yang masih berisi sebalok es.

 

“Reinkarnasi... seperti... hantu?” Heechul menggeleng. 

 

“Hantu adalah jejak jiwa orang yang telah meninggal. Aku bukan hantu. Aku adalah _wanderer,_ jiwa yang menanti. Aku bisa bereinkarnasi bila telah menemukan orang yang tepat. Selama aku belum menemukan jiwa yang sesuai yang bisa membangkitkanku kembali, maka aku selamanya akan berwujud seperti ini―setengah ada dan setengah tiada. Seperti abu-abu.” Leeteuk tertegun. Berarti, pemuda ini benar-benar ada, hanya saja ia tak bisa mengingatnya? Berarti perkataan Donghae tadi benar adanya. 

 

“Layaknya Putri Tidur, aku menanti seseorang untuk membangkitkanku kembali.” Heechul menambahkan. Matanya masih enggan berpapasan dengan obsidian Leeteuk. 

 

“Berarti, kau adalah seseorang yang kukenal di kehidupanku yang sebelumnya?” Leeteuk bertanya, masih penasaran dengan Kim Heechul yang misterius―yang akhirnya kini dapat ia temui. 

 

“Ya―kemungkinan besar seperti itu karena kau tidak mengenaliku.” Kini, akhirnya, kedua pasang mata obskurita itu bertemu. Leeteuk baru menyadari kalau mata pemuda itu penuh kesedihan―meskipun mata itu juga sangat menarik untuk ditelusuri. 

 

Leeteuk merasa―jika kau terus menerus menatap mata Kim Heechul, kau bisa jatuh cinta padanya, tanpa syarat tanpa kondisi. Maniknya yang indah namun kelam bagaikan gravitasi yang menarik orang-orang untuk terus menatapnya.

 

“Lalu bagaimana caranya agar seseorang―yah, kau tahu, orang yang tepat itu―bisa membangkitkanmu kembali?” Berusaha memecah hening, Leeteuk bertanya kembali. Heechul tersenyum, kemudian kembali mendongak menatap bulan.

 

“Sentuh dia. Jika kau merasakannya padat―kau adalah orangnya. Jika kau merasakannya hanya udara kosong, maka kau bukan orang yang tepat.” 

 

Sederhana. Tak sesulit yang dikira Leeteuk. Cukup dengan menyentuhnya saja?

 

Heechul masih tetap memandangi bulan. Ia sepertinya agak canggung bertatap muka secara langsung dan bercakap-cakap dengan Leeteuk. Ia tak mempedulikannya ketika Leeteuk terus memandanginya penuh penasaran―meskipun sebenarnya Heechul ingin tertawa.

 

“Eng, kalau begitu, aku boleh menyentuhmu, Heechul-sshi?” Jika saja ia tidak sedang minum _soju,_ pastilah ia tidak menyemburkan cairan penghangat badan itu dari mulutnya. 

 

“Hah, kau bercanda? Jika kau bukan orangnya, aku harus melakukan pencarian lagi!” Heechul sebenarnya ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak―karena pada akhirnya ia menawarkan opsi menggiurkan itu padanya. Hanya saja, ia ingin terlihat _cool._

 

“Mengapa tidak dicoba? Siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu?” Heechul menutup matanya dan membuang nafas. Ia mengangguk pelan. Menanti sentuhan dari kulit Park Jungsu. 

 

Dan segalanya berputar―bersamaan ketika jari telunjuk Jungsu menyentuh pipi Heechul yang padat.

 

Semua kalimat dan janji serta kepedihan―semua canda tawa dan kesenangan. Air mata yang mengalir, darah yang termuntahkan, tawa yang meledak―semua bercampur menjadi satu lalu tercerai berai.

 

Leeteuk tergeletak begitu jarinya memisahkan diri dari pipi Heechul.

 

…

 

Leeteuk membuka matanya. Tempat yang tidak familier. Dimana Donghae yang biasanya bergelung disampingnya dengan manja? Ia bahkan tak mendapati tidur di kasur yang serupa dengan miliknya.

 

“Jungsu- _hyung,_ apa yang kau lakukan disana? Ayo cepat bangun! Kau tak mau, kan, disentak-sentak oleh manajer- _hyung_ karena bangun kesiangan?” Itu suara Lee Hyukjae. Kepalanya yang ditumbuhi surai berwarna emas―tunggu, surai Lee Hyukjae tak lagi berwarna emas. Coklat sempurna. Kemana perginya rambut emas yang membuat Eunhyuk terlihat seperti monyet emas? 

 

“Eunhyukkie, rambutmu kau apakan?” Hyukjae tertawa begitu melihat Leeteuk bertanya. Pemuda _gummy_ itu mengacak rambutnya pelan dan _nyengir_ lebar, memamerkan gusinya. 

 

“ _Hyung_ kemana aja? Rambutku kan memang coklat. Lagian siapa itu Eunhyuk? Aku Lee Hyukjae.” Hyukjae tertawa santai, menepuk pundak Leeteuk dan berlalu―memeluk Donghae (yang rambutnya tak berwarna cokelat kenari namun abu-abu). Apa yang sedang terjadi? 

  
Dan, sejak kapan Hyukjae memanggilnya Jungsu-hyung!? Bukankah selama ini ia selalu memanggilnya Teuki-hyung!?

  
Leeteuk frustrasi. Sudah cukup. Kemarin ia dibuat bingung oleh pemuda Kim Heechul―kini ia dibuat bingung oleh sikap Hyukjae dan penampilan Donghae. Leeteuk bertambah frustasi ketika ia menyadari ia tidak sedang berdiri di dorm Super Junior dekat sungai Han―namun di dorm trainee SM.   


 

“Kita adalah Super Juni-OR!” iseng-iseng Leeteuk berteriak, mencoba memastikan sesuatu. 'Anak-anak'-nya biasanya selalu merespon kalimat itu. Tapi kenapa sekarang semuanya mengabaikannya? Bahkan Youngwoon-ah memandangnya tajam dengan mata yang skeptis. 

 

“ _Hyung,_ kita―apa?” 

  
Dalam hati, Leeteuk berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.   


 

…

 

“Kyuhyunnie!” Leeteuk berteriak memanggil _magnae_ -nya yang tengah melintas―terlihat tergesa-gesa. Kyuhyun menatap Leeteuk sejenak dan mendekat perlahan. Leeteuk baru saja akan merangkulnya ketika ia tiba-tiba membungkuk sembilanpuluh derajat. 

 

“Selamat pagi, _sunbaenim._ Ada yang bisa saya bantu?” Jika saja Leeteuk bisa menelan bata, pastilah kini ia tengah mengunyahnya. Sejak kapan orang ini bertingkah begitu sopan!? Ia tak bisa mengingat seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang menghormati orang yang lebih tua. Dalam kasus ini, mungkin hanya dirinya dan rekan se-Super Junior-nya yang dianggap semena-mena. 

  
Dunia ini gila! Apa yang sedang terjadi? Kyuhyun makan apa!?  


  
Saat itu, Leeteuk berharap semoga wajahnya berubah menjadi wajah Choi Siwon.   


 

…

 

  
Manajer-hyung melipat lengannya di depan dadanya. Mengabsen ke-sebelas anak tengil yang tengah duduk bersila dengan wajah penuh heran. Leeteuk ikut duduk bersila saja, pasrah. Terserahlah dunia ini mau menyeretnya seperti apa. Ia sudah terlalu capek melihat keanehan-keanehan yang terjadi.   


  
Ngomong-ngomong, wajahnya tak berubah menjadi wajah Choi Siwon.   


“Masuklah, teman-temanmu telah menunggumu.” Manajer- _hyung_ berbicara kepada seseorang dibalik daun pintu studio latihan SM yang berlukiskan langit biru beserta awannya. Semuanya berusaha mengintip siapa yang ada dibalik pintu setengah transparan itu. Apakah ia seorang _trainer_ galak berkumis?  
Ketika manajer- _hyung_ membuka pintu studio sepenuhnya, Leeteuk menganga. 

  
  
Leeteuk―ah, Jungsu mengenalnya. Pemuda yang menghantuinya dengan berbagai macam misteri. Semuanya terasa seperti deja vu. Ia mengenali pemuda berlesung pipi itu. Ia jelas mengenali kedua pasang bola matanya yang bulat.   
  
  


  
Jungsu memandangnya lekat-lekat dan ia tersadar akan satu hal. Waktu telah membodohinya.   


  


…

 

“ _Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu, Chullie-ah. Tak akan pernah. Aku akan menjemputmu, tunggu aku disana.” Heechul terus mengingat kata itu. Kalimat tegas yang diucapkan oleh seorang pemuda bermata cerah dan dekik yang manis. Pemuda itu menggenggam tangannya erat, tersenyum penuh kegetiran―jangan lupakan dekik di sudut bibirnya―dan meyakinkannya._

 _  
...  
_

 _  
Sebuah senyum, dengan lesung pipi di kedua pipinya yang ranum. Rambutnya yang halus dan harum. Kulitnya yang seputih susu sehalus pualam. Lalu, mata yang meradang kesedihan. Gumpalan awan Cumolo Nimbus pembawa hujan menggenangi langit berwarna obskurita itu.  
_

“ _Jangan pergi...” suara yang ringkih, dari seseorang yang lemah. Jemari penuh kehangatan itu menggeggam erat sudut seragam kemiliterannya―menahannya untuk pergi._

 _Lalu kemudian jari itu melepaskan genggamannya. Hujan akhirnya turun._

…

 

“ _Jungsu-ah, kau akan kembali, kan? Kau tak akan meninggalkanku sendirian disini, kan?_ ” _Heechul bertanya, menatap kedua mata Jungso yang tegah sibuh menyimak buku kedokteran setebal lima senti penuh dengan huruf latin. Jungso tersenyum, mengacak rambut Heechul yang menipis ditelan wabah._

“ _Tentu saja, Chullie-ah.” Ia tersenyum, dekik khas terlihat lagi. Heechul memukul pundak Jungsu dan keduanya tertawa-tawa._

 _Di pinggir sungai Han yang beraliran tenang, kedua remaja itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Mencoba bermimpi._

…

“ _Lalu bagaimana caranya agar seseorang―yah, kau tahu, orang yang tepat itu―bisa membangkitkanmu kembali?” Berusaha memecah hening, Leeteuk bertanya kembali. Heechul tersenyum, kemudian kembali mendongak menatap bulan._

“ _Sentuh dia. Jika kau merasakannya padat―kau adalah orangnya. Jika kau merasakannya hanya udara kosong, maka kau bukan orang yang tepat.”_

…

“Selamat pagi. Aku Kim Heechul dari Gangwondo. Aku anggota Super Junior juga.” 

  
...  


 

 _  
Waktu terkadang memang membodohi kita.  
_

 _  
Tapi, tahukah?  
_

 _  
Jika kita telah terikat dengan seseorang, seberapa kalipun waktu berusaha menipu kita  
_

 _  
Pada akhirnya kita akan kembali juga padanya.  
_

― _unknown_

 

 **  
Tamat.  
**

 

A/N: … INI FIC MACAM APA GYAAAAAAAAAH!!!! #gigitkolorHeechul Udahlah. Saya kagak mau banyak komentar. -____-'' Saya terlalu syok dengan apa yang saya tulis. Annyeonghaseyo yeorobun. Gomawo yang udah baca... Hiks. 

 

Btw, aneh gak? Aneh gak? Aneh gak? -____-'' Kok author rasa ini kurang feel-nya ya... #galikuburan Tolong beri saya feedback ya. T^T Akun twitter saya (at)nabillasantoso dibuka... << akhirnya promosi.

 

Yaudah deh, saya mau pamit. Annyeonghaseyo~ ^^

 

Istri Heechul pamit. #kaburpakejet

  



End file.
